Those green eyes
by Sheenah267
Summary: Our heroes have to fight for their lives most of the time, but their lives are not only based on guns and zombies. Like everybody, they have the right to pass their time with the people they love... SC


«Author's notes: Sigh...I can't understand myself...instead of working on my most recent fanfics, I write another one....;; Well, I was in the mood to write a romantic fanfic. For the moment, it's about Steve/Claire. Yes....them again...they are my favourite couple, you have to understand me! Well, hope you'll enjoy it! Leave a review, please!»  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Resident Evil. The song "As the world falls down" belongs to the singer David Bowie.  
  
Those green eyes...  
  
By Marie B.  
  
Those green eyes...those lovely green eyes...melting in mine each time I look at him...letting me to forget about everything, but only him...  
  
It was a cold Friday evening, we came back from our "mission", exhausted and hurt. Fortunately, no one died. No one left us...Instead, we came back with someone else...with my "knight in shining armour"...my Steve. We found him in a capsule in the base we infiltrated. To my greatest joy, he stayed the same good old' Steve. Only his body changed a bit. He was taller and more muscular. The boy became the man. But, along his body, his personality also changed. How can I say that...he's more mature and proud of himself. Anyway, his feelings for me haven't changed though...not that I don't mind...When I saw him alive again, my feelings for him had grown at the speed of light. Being with him again is...suffocating.  
  
Ah, I hear him calling me. Dinner is ready.  
  
Claire closed her diary and left her room. Steve was standing outside, waiting for her. She smiled at him as he enrolled an arm around her waist, both descending the stairs. Heading for the dining room, they saw Chris entering the house.  
  
"Right in time for dinner, bro," said Claire.  
  
"Yeah, I can smell it. Who prepared it?" asked the man, while he was taking off his coat and scarf.  
  
"Jill and Rebecca," added Steve, as he dragged Claire along with him to the dining room.  
  
Chris looked at them, smiling. «They look so happy together...My role of guardian angel is finished now...»  
  
Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion and saw black smoke coming from the kitchen. He quickly ran towards it and saw Jill and Rebecca coming out from it, coughing, their face black. Chris, along with Steve and Claire couldn't not laugh at the sight of the two STARS members.  
  
"Raaah!! It's not funny!" yelled Jill, but her anger quickly changed into laugher. Same with Rebecca.  
  
"So, pizza, someone?" asked Steve.  
  
Later in the evening  
  
In her bedroom, Claire was silently surfing the Net on her own PC. She was so focused that she didn't hear Steve coming in. The man slowly walked towards her and leant his face close to her neck. Claire felt his warm breath against her skin, but she didn't move, waiting for him to do something.  
  
Steve smiled and planted some soft kisses in her neck. Claire closed her eyes, her fingers leaving the keyboard. She felt her chest warming up.  
  
"Steve...what...are you doing...?" she said, breathlessly.  
  
The young man stopped, thinking she wasn't enjoying it. But, Claire turned her chair around, facing him. The same smile that she gave to him back in that plane when they escaped from Rockfort Island was on her lips. A smile of passion and envy. She slowly stood up and enrolled her arms around the neck of her lover. She then played with his long reddish hair. Instinctively, Steve put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. For a few seconds, they only stared at each other. «Those green eyes that I love so much...» When she was staring at his eyes, the world was changing. It was only her and Steve living in this world. Only them...  
  
As both moved their lips closer, the door opened. Chris appeared.  
  
"Hey Claire! Do you want to....oh! Oops! Sorry, I didn't want to disturb..." said the man blushing and closing the door.  
  
Claire and Steve stared at each other speechless, then sighed. They felt their cheeks reddening up. The girl gently pushed Steve away and sit by the window, watching the snow slowly falling down. The young man followed her and stood next to her, watching the scene.  
  
"I love winter..." she whispered, still staring outside.  
  
"I used to like snow and winter...but since that incident in Antarctica, snow became for me synonym of coldness and pain..." whispered back Steve, his voice a bit sad and rough.  
  
Claire looked up at him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. The reddish-haired man stared back at her, lifting her up and pulling her close to him. He then slowly caressed her cheeks with the back of his back. Claire let out a little sigh, closing her eyes as she felt the soft hand of Steve touching her warm skin.  
  
"Let's not talk about the past, Steve...The past is the past. It has been around one year since what we lived in the Antarctic..."  
  
"I know, I know..." he whispered, playing with Claire's ponytail, taking off the elastic. Her hair fell down majestically over her shoulders. She looked so beautiful...those blue eyes shining like the ocean...and that smile that every guy couldn't resist.  
  
«There's such a sad love...deep in your eyes, A kind of pale jewel...open and closed Within your eyes, I'll place the sky, Within your eyes...»  
  
Putting his fingers under Claire's chin, Steve slowly leant down his face to hers. Their lips gently touched, their arms embraced themselves together and their eyes closed, letting the passion invade them and the pain fade away.  
«There's such a fooled heart,  
  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams,  
  
A love that will last within your heart,  
  
I'll place the moon within your heart  
  
As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you, Every thrill has gone, Wasn't too much fun at all, But I'll be there for you, As the world falls down...»  
  
The world meant nothing to them, as long as they were together. Their warm breath exchanged as they continued to share that long passionate and comforting kiss.  
  
«I'll paint your mornings of gold, I'll spin your Valentine evenings, Though we're strangers till now, We're choosing the path, between the stars, I'll leave my love between the stars...»  
  
After a moment, they separated their lips apart from each other, panting lightly. Claire then leaned her head on Steve's shoulder, hugging him. The young man hugged her back, caressing her back.  
  
"I wish we could stay like that forever..." whispered Claire.  
  
"Yeah...I know..."  
  
Steve then kissed Claire's cheek. "I'll go back to my room...if we don't want the others to imagine that we do "funny things."  
  
Claire giggled, punching him with no power. She then sighed, heading for the door with her close friend. They once more kissed, then let go, saying "good night".  
  
«Author's notes: Hope you liked it. And please, leave a comment for this story.» 


End file.
